Depuis toujours et à jamais
by Voidonce
Summary: Ils ont toujours souhaité ne former qu'un. Pourtant, le jour où ils furent réunis pour toujours, Shiro pleura.


**Titre:**** Depuis toujours et à jamais.**

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.**

**Résumé :** ** Ils ont toujours souhaité ne former qu'un. Pourtant, le jour où ils furent réunis pour toujours, Shiro pleura.**

**Genre :**** Romance/Tragedy.**

**Couple(s) :**** Shiro x Ichigo, un tout petit Hirako x Shiro et un minuscule Ichigo x Inoue.**

**Rating :** **M (lemon)**

**Note 1 :**** Bien que ce soit un OS, ceci est ma première fiction sur bleach. Enfin...première n'est pas vraiment la réalité étant donné que j'ai commencé à écrire un Grimmjow x Ichigo à côté mais c'est ce OS que je me suis décidé à poster en premier. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

**Note 2 :**** Personnages OOC, enfin, c'est ce que je trouve:/.**

**Note 3 :**** Inceste ! Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Note 4 :**** J'ai écris ce One Shot en écoutant en boucle « Beautiful Lie » en acoustique de 30 Seconds To Mars.**

**Note 5 :**** Je n'y connais rien en médecine donc je m'excuse d'avance si je dis des choses impossible en ce qui concerne la science médicale ou je ne sais quoi encore...désolée !**

_**Bêta Reader :**** V-nott !**_

_**Sur ce : Bonne lecture.**_

Depuis toujours et à jamais.

« Tu es libre ce soir ? »

Shiro soupira.  
>Il savait ce que cherchait Shinji mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.<br>Aller chez le blond et céder à ses attentes ou bien l'ignorer une fois de plus ?  
>Lui-même ignorait ce qu'il souhaitait. Il était certain qu'il ne trouvait pas Hirako Shinji repoussant. Loin de là. Mais, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas comme lui. Ça, c'était une certitude.<p>

« Shiro... ? »

L'albinos releva son visage et plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans ses homologues. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés et le silence régnait entre eux.

« Écoute Hirako, je...je ne sais vraiment pas... »

La douleur passa dans les traits du blond mais Shinji se retint de laisser transparaître ses émotions.

« Ok. Tu me tiens au courant, hein ? »

Sa voix était incertaine, démontrant bien qu'il il savait pertinemment que Shiro refuserait, encore une fois.  
>Shiro acquiesça doucement avant d'ajouter, pressé :<p>

« Je dois y aller...je t'appelle tout à l'heure.  
>-Attends ! »<p>

Shinji attrapa sa manche et s'empressa de laisser un tendre baiser sur la joue de l'homme.  
>Shiro ne fit aucun geste. Il voulait le repousser mais aussi l'attirer à lui pour quémander plus. Tout en lui était contradictoire. Surtout depuis quelques années...<p>

« N'oublies pas de m'appeler. » Ordonna le blond d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.  
>Shiro lui offrit un petit sourire avant de partir, particulièrement pressé de retrouver la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir à cet instant.<br>Il prit le bus et arriva bientôt à destination.  
>Il connaissait la route par cœur. Il l'avait emprunté tellement de fois...<br>Il clos les paupières.  
>Il prit une profonde inspiration, gonflant ses poumons de cette fraîcheur du mois d'avril. Les beaux jours étaient de retour mais, exceptionnellement, il avait plu ce jour là, comme si le ciel l'accompagnait dans sa tristesse et sa solitude sans fin.<p>

Une légère brise secoua ses cheveux blancs.  
>Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, avec une lenteur presque irréelle.<br>Il s'avança enfin vers ce funèbre jardin.

oOo

_Le tonnerre grondait, cette nuit-là.__  
><em>_L'enfant, allongé dans son lit, remonta les draps jusqu'à en être totalement recouvert, espérant pouvoir étouffer le bruit de la foudre et trouver le sommeil. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit, attendant que le sommeil s'empare de tout son être.__  
><em>_Cependant, un léger bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait dehors se fit entendre, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux._

_La porte de la chambre de l'enfant s'ouvrit sur une petite silhouette tremblante. Les bras entourant sa poitrine, les yeux baignés de larmes, le nouveau venu ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas.  
>Il restait, au pied de la porte, grelottant et tremblant de peur.<em>

_L'autre enfant, jusqu'alors couché dans son lit, releva ses couvertures en une invitation silencieuse.  
>L'effrayé n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita sans bruit se réfugier sous les draps de son frère.<br>Les deux enfants se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre et bientôt, le jeune garçon se calma dans l'étreinte protectrice de Shiro, son aîné._

_« Ça va mieux ? S'enquit ce dernier.  
>-Oui... »<em>

_Les deux se turent. Les paupières closes, ils respiraient lentement tandis que leurs esprits vagabondaient parmi d'innombrables rêves.  
>Quelques instants plus tard, les deux frères sombrèrent tout aussi doucement que profondément dans le sommeil.<em>

_Ces deux enfants étaient constamment ensembles.  
>Depuis toujours.<br>Tout d'abord, à l'aube de leur existence, ils avaient passés neufs longs mois côtes à côtes dans le ventre de leur mère.  
>À leur naissance, on laissait les deux nouveaux nés très proches. Dès qu'on les séparait, ils se mettaient à pleurer et ne s'arrêtaient qu'une fois qu'ils étaient réunis.<br>Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre._

_Quand à leur enfance, elle avait été très douloureuse.  
>En effet, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'âge de raison, le jour de leur septième anniversaire, leurs parents décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir chacun leur propre chambre, de commencer à vivre séparément, de commencer à être autonomes.<em>

_C'est ainsi qu'ils furent séparés tous les soirs au moment d'aller se coucher.  
>Néanmoins, bien que les deux adultes pensaient que leurs enfants obéissaient, ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins rarement le cas, comme cette nuit d'orage.<em>

_Shiro, le premier des jumeaux à être venu au monde, était beaucoup moins peureux que son frère, Ichigo. Aussi, il pleurait moins souvent, avait une santé moins fragile et était bagarreur.  
>C'est à cet âge que tous, y compris eux, prirent conscience que bien qu'ils étaient identiques en tous points physiquement, ils étaient différents, s'opposant tel le jour et la nuit, le feu et la glace.<em>

_Toutes les nuits d'orage, Ichigo prenait peur et allait se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de l'autre roux. Shiro ne pouvait lui refuser sa protection. Son frère était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. C'était la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et ils le seraient probablement encore longtemps._

_Malgré tout, il y avait les non-dits qui rendaient leur cœur triste. Effectivement, bien que les frères n'en parlaient pas, il demeurait une question existentielle dans chacun de leur esprit.  
>C'est à l'aube de leur neuvième anniversaire qu'Ichigo osa faire part de cette interrogation.<br>Les deux jumeaux étaient allongés dans le lit de Shiro.  
>La nuit n'avait pas été orageuse mais Ichigo était tout de même venu, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.<em>

_« Dis Shiro...  
>-Oui ?<br>-Pourquoi sommes-nous nés en deux parties ? »_

_Shiro ne répondit pas. Cette question-là, il la connaissait parfaitement. Pourquoi étaient-ils nés séparément alors qu'ils auraient dû n'être qu'une et même personne ? Le garçon se posait souvent cette question. Mais il en ignorait la réponse et ne savait donc pas quoi répondre à son frère. Il resserra alors son étreinte sur le corps de l'autre rouquin. Ichigo gigota quelques secondes, se retournant pour faire face à sa moitié. De son regard d'ambre, il implora une réponse, n'importe laquelle, de son frère.  
>Shiro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.<em>

_« Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas mais, tant qu'on sera ensemble, nous ne formerons qu'une seule et même personne. »_

_Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Ichigo, Shiro rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son frère et lui offrit un tendre et doux baiser.__  
><em>_Après quelques câlins et baisers en plus, ils se dirent « bonne nuit » et sombrèrent dans le sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

oOo 

Shiro avança doucement dans ce magnifique et triste jardin. Il sentait la culpabilité l'assaillir. Il aurait dû prendre quelque chose ! Ne serait-ce qu'un bouquet de roses, ou bien des tulipes rouges, fleurs que son frère aimait le plus.  
>Un long frisson parcouru son échine à cette pensée.<p>

« Ichigo... » Pensa-t-il.

Il voulait sentir l'odeur du roux, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.  
>Bientôt, il arriva en face du roux.<br>Il s'arrêta.

« Salut... » Dit-il dans un souffle, d'une voix qui n'attendait aucune réponse. 

oOo

_Depuis leur enfance, ils étaient différents. Bien qu'au niveau du physique ils étaient se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposés.__  
><em>_À l'adolescence, le trou qui les différenciait se creusa d'autant plus._

_Arrivé au lycée, l'aîné s'était teint les cheveux en blanc, se différenciant de son frère. Il aimait se battre, était très sportif et populaire auprès des adolescentes de son âge. Il était celui qu'on souhaitait avoir comme ami, celui avec lequel on voulait traîner._

_Ichigo, de son côté, était très discret. Bien qu'étant la réplique de son frère, on ne le confondait jamais avec ce dernier. Pas seulement à cause de la teinture de Shiro. Même s'il ne s'était pas teint les cheveux en blanc, on aurait pu les confondre de part l'aura qu'ils dégageaient. Autant celle de Shiro était imposante, autant presque inexistante voir même effacée en ce qui concernait celle d'Ichigo._

_Le rouquin aimait lire et appréciait la solitude. Il n'était pas vraiment sportif et faisait de son mieux afin d'éviter les problèmes quel qu'en soit la forme de ces derniers. Il avait aussi des amis tel Chad, Inoue, Rukia et Ishida. Mais ils ne formaient pas vraiment une bande d'amis soudées toujours ensembles. Ichigo aimait beaucoup trop la solitude pour être constamment entouré. À part Orihime qui le collait en permanence, personne ne restait vraiment avec lui._

_Le jour de leur seizième anniversaire, Orihime Inoue osa enfin déclarer son amour à Ichigo.  
>Le rouquin, lui, était depuis toujours amoureux de son frère. Mais, comment avouer à Shiro qu'il l'aimait ? N'était-ce pas...contre nature ? Déjà, aimer un homme. C'était vu par certaines personnes comme un problème de société mais si en plus c'était de son frère dont il était amoureux...<em>

_C'est dans cette pensée qu'il accepta d'entamer une relation avec Inoue. Entamer, c'était vite dit. Car, le soir arrivé, tout se chamboula pour les jumeaux Kurosaki.  
>Ils étaient rentrés chez eux dès que les cours furent terminés, c'est-à-dire dès quinze heure trente.<em>

_Masaki et Isshin Kurosaki, leurs deux parents, n'étaient pas présents. Ils travaillaient jusqu'à tard le soir, que ce soit l'anniversaire de leurs fils ou non, qu'importe.  
>Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Ichigo, lieu où les deux adolescents se rendaient souvent en rentrant chez eux. Les jumeaux déposèrent leurs sacs dans la chambre du rouquin et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes.<em>

_« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Questionna Shiro qui avait évidemment entendu parler de la nouvelle que son frère sortait avec Orihime Inoue.  
>-Oui, oui, ça s'est bien passé.<br>-Quelque chose de nouveau ? » Interrogea l'albinos d'un regard glacial._

_Ichigo, surpris par le ton froid avec lequel avait parlé son frère, se tourna vers ce dernier et le fixa du regard, cherchant la cause de ce ton aussi méprisant.  
>Shiro s'impatientant, Ichigo se tourna vivement et annonça d'une voix tremblante :<em>

_« Je sors avec Inoue.  
>-Ouaip, je sais ! » Cracha Shiro.<em>

_Le rouquin, énervé, se tourna vers son frère._

_« Bon sang ! T'as quoi comme problème aujourd'hui ?  
>-CE QUE J'AI COMME PROBLEME ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE TOUT AILLE BIEN SI J'APPRENDS QUE CELUI QUE J'AIME LE PLUS AU MONDE SORS AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, QUI PLUS EST, UNE CRUCHE ? »<em>

_Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais s'arrêta soudain.  
>Que venait de dire Shiro ?<br>Il était celui qu'il aimait le plus au...monde ?  
>Le rouquin balaya ses espoirs d'un coup. Bien sûr que Shiro l'aimait ! Mais...en tant que frère. Pas plus.<br>Blessé, il sentit des larmes de tristesse monter jusqu'à ses yeux._

_« Arrête... Murmura-t-il. Arrête de me dire des choses comme ça... »_

_L'aîné, voyant les larmes de son frère commencer à couler le long de ses joues pâles, s'assit sur le lit du rouquin, juste à côté de lui. Il passa son bras derrière le dos de son jumeau et, de son autre main, releva son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Pourquoi... ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, fuyant toujours son regard.  
>Shiro soupira et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du roux.<br>Il les posa doucement, tout en pensant que son frère le repousserait. Pourtant, le cadet ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il plaça ses bras dans le dos de son aîné et le serra de toutes ses forces contre son corps._

_Shiro fut surpris de cet élan d'amour mais il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit son frère mordiller et lécher doucement ses lèvres, dans une demande d'accès silencieuse. Il entrouvrit donc ses lèvres, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent d'abord doucement, dans un baiser de tendresse. Puis, le rythme devint plus sauvage, plus passionnel. À cours d'oxygène, les deux garçons durent se séparer. Pourtant, Ichigo maintenait son frère à quelque centimètre de lui. Il le serrait tellement fort que ses doigts blanchissaiten à vu d'œil. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Shiro parte, qu'il le laisse seul._

_« Ichigo...je... Je t'aime... Je t'aime vraiment !  
>-Moi aussi...<br>-Alors ne sors pas avec cette fille !  
>-D'accord. »<em>

_Shiro sourit doucement et embrassa tendrement son frère.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et Ichigo serrait de plus en plus fort le corps de sa moitié. Il écarta les jambes et l'albinos ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser entre elles, s'allongeant sur son corps. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent à l'unisson. L'aîné s'empressa de déshabiller le cadet. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux nus, se serrant étroitement. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout leur corps. <em>

_Shiro mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du roux. Il laissa ensuite un chemin brûlant de baisers sur son cou, sa clavicule tout en laissant de visibles et gros suçons sur son passage et, enfin, il arriva à son mamelon rose et dressé. Il le mordilla doucement._

_« Aaw... » Gémit le rouquin en serrant les draps du lit._

_Shiro sourit et joua encore quelques temps avec les mamelons de son frère. Puis, il baissa son visage jusqu'à arriver en face de son sexe dressé. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le saisit à la garde et avala la verge dure et érigée d'Ichigo. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement d'où se mêlait surprise et plaisir._

_L'aîné commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens tandis que le rouquin plongeait ses mains dans la chevelure blanche et soyeuse de l'adolescent. Ichigo donna de petits coups de bassin, cherchant à se procurer plus de plaisir, si c'était possible. Son frère, le sentant prêt de la jouissance, se recula et lâcha son sexe. Ichigo écarta les jambes encore plus, en une nouvelle invitation silencieuse. Shiro introduisit un premier doigt, ce qui fit gémir de douleur et d'inconfort le roux. Il se redressa et vint embrasser son frère, le rassurant. Au bout d'une minute à s'embrasser, Ichigo indiqua à son frère qu'il pouvait continuer. Très excités, Shiro joignit un second doigt et il se délecta de leurs respirations saccadées entremêlées. Ichigo caressait avec fascination le corps finement musclé de son frère, appréciant les courbes et les formes parfaites du corps du blandin._

_Shiro commença à jouer de ses deux doigts, cherchant frénétiquement la boule de nerf du rouquin. Soudain, la respiration d'Ichigo se coupa et il poussa un hurlement plus aigu que les précédents. Il se mit à onduler du bassin tout en laissant échapper des gémissements plus excitants les uns que les autres._

_« Sh-Shiro...v-vient... » Implora-t-il._

_L'albinos sourit tendrement et prit sa verge. Il la plaça contre l'intimité d'Ichigo et poussa doucement. Le roux glapit en sentant le sexe beaucoup plus volumineux que les doigts fins de son frère. Malgré tout, Ichigo fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait et, après quelques instants à s'habituer à l'intrusion, il bougea du bassin, demandant à ce que Shiro commence à bouger. Le blandin ne se fit pas prier et commença de lents vas et viens dans le corps de son frère, soupirant d'aise à chaque coup de rein. Shiro appliqua le même mouvement sur le sexe de son frère, le branlant à la même vitesse qu'il le pénétrait._

_« Plus vite... ! » Quémanda Ichigo._

_L'aîné accéléra son mouvement, administrant de brutaux coups de butoir directement sur la prostate du roux, ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. En entendant les cris de son amant, Shiro se sentit au bord de la délivrance. Pourtant, il fit son maximum pour ne pas craquer maintenant et tenir bon encore quelques minutes._

_Il se baissa un peu et, tout en continuant ses mouvements, murmura à l'oreille de son frère :_

_« Je t'aime Ichi... Je t'aime tant... »_

_Ichigo gémit bruyamment._

_« M-moi aussi ! » Haleta-t-il._

_Shiro prit son cadet par les hanches et envoya de profonds va et viens, leurs deux corps recouverts de sueur s'emboîtant parfaitement ensembles.  
>Sachant tous deux qu'ils ne pourraient tenir plus longtemps, les deux garçons accélérèrent le mouvement. Shiro finit par se libérer en Ichigo tout en poussant un cri de pure jouissance. Le roux jouit entre leurs deux corps, gémissant de plaisir en sentant le fluide chaud de Shiro en lui.<em>

_L'esprit embué par l'orgasme, ils restèrent de longues minutes à essayer de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs respirations.  
>Le plus âgé se retira doucement et embrassa avec passion son amant, ce dernier répondant allègrement au baiser.<em>

_« Je t'aime Shiro...  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Ichigo. Plus que tout. »<em>

_Après un dernier baiser chaste, ils s'endormirent, leurs corps encore entrelacés, souvenir de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.__  
><em> 

oOo 

« Salut... Répéta une nouvelle fois Shiro, d'une voix un peu plus forte. Ça fait un bail, hein ? »

L'albinos sourit doucement. Ichigo ne lui offrit aucune réponse, évidemment.

« Tu m'as manqué... » Souffla Shiro.

Il s'assit doucement au sol, devant le rouquin.

« Quoi à raconter de nouveau... Dit-il en réfléchissant. Shinji est toujours à me coller... Il veut à tout prix que je le baise ! Tu verrais comment je l'envoi bouler, tu rigolerais bien, tiens ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux teints rit doucement, puis se tut, laissant place à un visage plus sombre.

« Ou alors, tu m'engueulerais... Tu déteste quand je fais du mal aux autres, je le sais bien mais... »

L'albinos baissa sa tête et fixa tristement son regard au sol.

« Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement... Tu es le seul pour moi...le seul que j'aime... »

Les larmes coulèrent, dévalant ses joues, tombant doucement sur l'herbe et accompagnant les sanglots de Shiro.

« Putain ! Deux ans déjà ! Deux putains d'années... » Sanglota-t-il. 

oOo

_« Dis Ren'...tu sais ce qu'il a Shiro ? »_

_Renji écarquilla les yeux et regarda, surprit le visage d'Ichigo._

_« Bah non... Pourquoi ? »  
>Ichigo ne savait pas quoi répondre.<br>Shiro et lui avaient tous les deux vingt-six ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles sans que quiconque ne soit au courant. Cependant, Shiro ne l'avait plus touché depuis six mois. Ils s'embrassaient, certes, mais ils n'allaient pas plus loin. Shiro le trompait-il ? Comment le savoir ? Et surtout, comment faire part de ses doutes à Renji, son ami ? Après tout, personne ne savait que les jumeaux Kurosaki étaient bien plus proches que de simples jumeaux._

_« Il a peut-être une copine... ? Tenta finalement le rouquin.  
>-Je ne crois pas, non... Je ne l'ai jamais vu accompagné de qui que ce soit de suspect... »<em>

_Ichigo tenta de regarder Renji dans les yeux, sentant que son ami aux cheveux rouges lui cachait quelque chose._

_« Ren'...tu sais, s'il y a quelque chose, tu peux me le dire...  
>-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la même chose à ton frère ?<br>-Quoi ? »_

_L'homme aux cheveux rouge se tourna et lança un regard douloureux au rouquin._

_« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »_

_Ichigo allait protester mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ait pu parler._

_« Tu devrais essayer de voir par toi même ce qu'il a et, crois-moi, il ne te trompe pas. »_

_Le tatoué se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. Ichigo le saisit par la manche._

_« Attends Ren' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas directement ce qu'il a ?  
>-Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir chialer. »<em>

_Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Renji se dégagea de l'emprise du roux et partit à grandes enjambées, laissant le jeune homme, seul.  
>Celui-ci soupira et, après s'être emparé de ses affaires, prit la décision de rentrer chez lui.<br>Il entra dans sa voiture et prit la route, pressé de revoir Shiro et de lui parler._

_C'est à cet instant qu'il arrêta brusquement la voiture en reconnaissant ces cheveux blancs.  
>D'un regard ahuris, il fixa l'homme à la chevelure immaculée sortir d'un hôpital tout en parlant à un médecin d'un air grave.<br>Ichigo attendit encore un instant et, lorsque le médecin partit, il se rua vers l'extérieur, se propulsant hors de la voiture et accouru vers son frère._

_« Shiro !  
>-...Ichigo... ? Qu'est-ce qu... »<em>

_Ichigo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se jeta littéralement dans les bras du blanc. Shiro ne savait plus trop où se mettre, ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.  
>Aussi, il s'empressa de repousser son frère.<em>

_« Shiro je...  
>-Ichigo, on rentre, je t'expliquerais...ok ?<em>

_Le rouquin hocha la tête.  
>Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et, durant le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla.<br>Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et Shiro s'assit sur le canapé du salon, attendant la venue de son frère.  
>Ichigo le rejoignit et ils restèrent ainsi, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, à ne faire aucun geste ni n'mettre aucune parole.<em>

_« Alors... ? Tu ne m'aime plus ou un truc du g-.  
>-Raconte pas de connerie Ichi. Ce n'est rien de tout ça.<br>-C'est quoi alors ? »_

_L'aîné soupira. Il regardait un peu autour de lui, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à cette discussion puis, voyant qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que de répondre à son frère et amant, il fit face à Ichigo et plongea ses iris dans ses jumelles._

_« Ichi...je suis malade. »_

_Le roux pâlit soudain._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
>-Un problème au cœur... Souffla Shiro. Les médecins disent que je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. La seule chose qui pourrait m'aider serait de trouver un nouveau cœur mais les donneurs sont rares donc... »<em>

_À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Ichigo était en train de pleurer.  
>Shiro grimaça et enlaça son frère. Il détestait le voir malheureux. Voilà pourquoi il avait refuser de lui avouer sa maladie cardiaque.<em>

_« Ça va aller Ichi... Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Oui. Tout se passera bien. »_

_Tout en disant ses phrases rassurantes, il berçait son frère dans ses bras._

_« Je t'aime... Sanglota Ichigo. Je t'aime...  
>-Oui, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.<br>-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »_

_Durant cet instant interminable, Ichigo ne cessa d'mettre son amour à son frère, tel une triste et douloureuse litanie.  
>Lorsqu'il eut versé toutes les larmes de son corps, Ichigo releva son visage et ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles ambrés de Shiro. L'albinos fut effrayé un instant par la lueur déterminée qu'il lisait dans le regard de son frère mais, cette lueur disparue tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Aussi, Shiro décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.<em>

_Les jours suivants furent durs pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
>Mais, ce qui effrayait surtout Shiro était le fait qu'Ichigo ne lui parlait presque plus. Le rouquin semblait même s'éloigner de lui-même.<br>Évidemment, cela fit souffrir Shiro mais il fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer._

_Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Ichigo depuis trois jours, il reçu un appel du médecin._

_« Kurosaki-san ! Disait l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital ! Nous avons un donneur ! »_

_Un sentiment de joie immense envahit Shiro.  
>Il raccrocha et tenta d'appeler son jumeau. Tombant sur son répondeur, il lui laissa un message :<em>

_« Bébé ! L'hôpital vient de m'appeler ! Il y a un cœur pour moi ! Je vais guérir ! Reviens vite à la maison, tu me manque, je veux te voir dès mon réveil ! Ichigo, je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! »_

_Puis, il raccrocha.  
>Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se sentait encore libre, heureux, dans un état de transe.<br>Il ne vit pas le regard assombrit du médecin et des chirurgiens qui allaient l'opérer...  
>L'opération fut une réussite. Tout se passa pour le mieux du monde.<br>À son réveil, par contre, Ichigo n'était pas là. Pourtant, Shiro avait la nette impression que le roux était là, prêt de lui. Alors... Pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si...vide ?_

_Quelques jours plus tard, il sortit de l'hôpital et rentra chez lui. Dans le secret professionnel, le médecin ne lui révéla pas le nom de celui qui lui avait donné le cœur qui battait à présent dans sa poitrine._

_Lorsque Shiro ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, un frisson désagréable l'envahit.  
>L'odeur de renfermé qui régnait dans leur habitât lui indiqua qu'Ichigo n'était pas rentré, que personne n'était rentré.<br>Il poussa un long soupir et essaya une fois de plus d'appeler son frère._

_Le répondeur.  
>Encore une fois.<br>Las, Shiro ne laissa aucun message._

_« Où es-tu Ichi... ? » Soupira-t-il._

_C'est alors qu'il la vit, cette enveloppe posée sur la table de l'entrée.  
>Il se rappelait l'avoir vu quelques jours auparavant.<br>Avant de partir à l'hôpital pour son opération, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre destinée à son frère. Alors, il n'y avait pas touché et l'avait laissé là. Cependant, il avait à cet instant la nette impression que l'enveloppe l'appelait._

_Il se leva et marcha d'un pas hésitant.  
>Il la saisit et l'ouvrit. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture d'Ichigo. Il l'a lu, n'en revenant pas de ce que le rouquin avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt :<br>_

_« Shiro...  
>Dis, tu te rappelle, quand on était gosses, je t'avais demandé pourquoi on était nés en deux parties ? Et tu m'avais répondu que tu n'en savais rien mais que de toutes manières, on ne formait qu'une seule et même personne.<br>T'en souviens-tu ?  
>Moi, je m'en souviens comme s'il s'agissait d'hier.<br>J'ai beaucoup hésité à t'écrire cette lettre mais je me suis dis que ça serai peut-être trop cruel de ne rien de laisser à part...à part tu sais quoi...  
>Tu sais, à présent, on est vraiment ensemble.<br>À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous ne formons vraiment qu'un.  
>Je pense qu'il aurait fallut que ce soit comme cela dès le début...<br>Maintenant, je veux que tu tourne la page et que tu sois heureux, Shiro.  
>Tout ce que je souhaite n'est que ton bonheur.<br>Je t'aime.  
>Je t'aime à en mourir... <em>

_Ichigo»_

_L'albinos se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues.__  
><em>_Il ne parvint pas à masquer ses sanglots.__  
><em>_Ils ne formaient qu'un à présent.__  
><em>_Mais, était-ce vraiment ce que Shiro avait toujours désiré ?__  
><em>_Probablement que non. Car, à présent, bien que le cœur d'Ichigo battait dans sa poitrine, il se sentait plus seul que jamais..._

oOo 

« Putain ! Deux ans déjà ! Deux putains d'années... » Sanglota-t-il.

Shiro leva sa main vers la tombe qui lui faisait face.  
>De ses longs doigts fins, il caressa la pierre où était inscrit le nom de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.<p>

« Comment veux-tu que je tourne la page, Ichi... Je t'aime trop... Me demander de tourner la page serait me demander de t'oublier et ça, je ne le peux pas... »

L'homme ramena ses mains à ses yeux et s'essuya.

« Comment t'oublier ? »

Il s'allongea doucement sur la pierre et serra de sa main gauche sa poitrine, essayant de faire taire ses battements qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

« Je t'aime Ichi... Je t'aime tant... ».

**Fin.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une Reviews !**

**Bisou et bonne journée/soirée/nuit !**

**Misaki.**


End file.
